


Wedding is tomorrow

by Absurd_Life_of_mine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Platonic creativitwins - Freeform, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, platonic virgil and remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absurd_Life_of_mine/pseuds/Absurd_Life_of_mine
Summary: "You know the song Chiquitita from from Mama Mia where Donna's friends try to cheer her up?That's Roman and Remus cheering up VirgilWell then everyone Mama Mia AU!"~By @sasmeo-bisaster on Tumblr
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Wedding is tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> @sasmeo-bisaster on Tumblr gave this idea as a prompt and I felt the urge to give her the whole world in a little box with a bow tie and then I remembered she is my world so I just wrote this fic instead enjoy!

Virgil was locked up in his room, every fiber of his being was tense. He was questioning every decision he ever made, everything that got him to this very moment. He is marrying Roman tomorrow. Freaking tomorrow. That's at the same time too soon and too far away. Just oh god...He wan't it to be over already. 

Knocks on his door made him jump up from his bed. He rushed to the door, but didn't dare to open them of say a word.

-Virgil? Virge, come on...It's us! Open the door...

Roman's cheery voice only made Virgil feel worse. It was obvious that Roman was more than ready for tomorrow, but Virgil was so far away from being ready.

He slowly opened the door and the twins entered his room, only to stare at him at shock as he slowly closed the door.

_-Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong...I have never seen such sorrow...In your eyes...And the wedding is tomorrow..._

-It's fine, Ro...I'm going to be fine.

-V, you can't lie to us, we can see right through you!

Remus added and Virgil sighed. He didn't want to worry them. 

_-How I hate to see you like this...There is no way you can deny it...I can see...You are oh so sad, so quiet..._

-I'm not sad, I'm just tired, Ro, I'm fine really.

Remus pulled Virgil to sit back down on his bed, in between the twins. Virgil knew there was no escape from them now.

_-Chiquitita, tell me the truth...I'm a shoulder you can cry on..._

_-Your best friend..._

_-I'm the one you must rely on..._

-I know, I know, I'm just...a little insecure...that's all!

But he knew that the twins are not letting him go anytime soon.

_-You were always sure of yourself, now I see, you've broken a feather..._

Remus gently rubbed Virgil's back, giving him a soft smile.

_-I hope, we can patch it up together..._

Virgil knew that the twins want only the best for him, they are not his closest people for nothing. His best friend and his future husband.

_-Chiquitita, you and I know, how the heartaches come and go...and the scars they are leavin'..._

Remus knew very well of all the struggles, getting Roman's trust was the most painful one Virgil ever went through. It resulted in so many broken hearts.

_-You'll be dancin' once again and the pain will end...You will have no time for grievin'..._

Every time Remus was there to cheer him up, to help him get back on his feet, to try again and again, and again...

_-Chiquitita, you and I cry..._

Once Roman opened to him, they spent so many nights just crying their souls out to each other. From apologies to nightmares, everything was gathered in those salty drops of water coming from their eyes.

_-But the sun is still on the sky and shining above you..._

"Above us" was all Virgil could think of. He was feeling much better, now that he has his two most important people in the world, next to him.

_-Let me hear you sing once more, like you did before, sing a new song, Chiquitita..._

Roman kissed Virgil gently on the back of his hand and Virgil chuckled. The sound ringed like a melody in both brothers' ears. 

_-Try once more, like you did before, sing a new song, Chiquitita..._

Both brothers how had devilish smiles and Virgil knew exactly what's about to happen.

-No...No! Remus, Roman, NO!

But it was too late, they both started tickling him and Virgil's laughter echoed throughout the house. "Yeah," Virgil thought to himself, "I could get used to this."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Sasa, I love you


End file.
